It Wasn't A Goodbye
by Maaricaarr
Summary: He lost her once, and said goodbye... then he finds her again, and said hello. This time, though their memories of KND had been erased, Wally wasn't going to let go of Kuki's hand -no matter what.


This is my first crack at a KND Fanfic (man, I hope people still read Codename: Kids Next Door stories.)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter: **ONE

Yes, tears did stream down when Nigel left. Yes, he cried when Abby turned thirteen. Yes, he balled when his friend Hoagie happened to be next. And now…now his heart fell to the ground like lead. Apparently, it was his turn now.

It was his turn to get decommissioned.

No, he did not want to forget. All his childhood in the KND was the best. Fighting adult terrene, going on adventures, fighting with ultimately cool and just plain weird devices. He did not want it to end. When he was a kid, and had first been brought into sector V, everything changed for him. He got tougher, he made friends, he met someone…

He met Numbuh 3. Wait, no, he was _almost_ no longer a KND operative, he would never call Kuki Numbuh 3 ever again. He wouldn't be able to remember that he used to call her that. A tear fell. Might as well make the best of it: _Numbuh 3, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 3._ He chanted in his head, crying. _Kuki… _

The villains he faced, he would miss: Boss, Nightbrace, Cat Lady, Toilenator, Gramma Stuffum, and heck, even Father and his Delightful Kids from Down the Lane! He won't actually miss them, but he would definitely miss kicking their butts!

Now it's over…because he was getting decommissioned in…about an hour. In about an hour, he would turn thirteen, and in about an hour, he wasn't a kid anymore. And that meant getting booted off the Kid's Next Door.

_Why did time have to go by so fast?_

He was in his room, not in the tree house where Numbuh 3 was crying her heart out, but in his room. The room he would sleep in from now on, because the Sector V tree house wasn't some place he belonged in anymore.

_KND just wasn't his place anymore…_

The secret Santa surprise reindeer monkey he held in his hand was a gift from Kuki in one of their missions during Christmas. "Cruddy girl gave me a rainbow monkey as my gift," he laughed. "It was more than I gave you, though. A stupid half eaten French fries…" He stuffed the monkey in a box, alongside the picture of Kuki he once drew when he started crushing on her. The picture was once hung on top of a wall near his window, but Wally took it down, because some KND operatives might take it away once he gets decommissioned. They're not getting anything he didn't want them to take, not one thing.

But apparently, they were going to take one thing from him that he didn't want touched. They were going to take his memories whether he liked it or not.

He sighed, truly depressed at the moment. He's really going to miss her. He's going to miss his happy-go-lucky, rainbow monkey loving, and green wearing, Asian. He was going to be in such distress having to leave her behind by herself, by herself in Sector V. All alone, and last to be decommissioned.

And it was until then that he had finally understood his own words! He couldn't believe that after all this time, he took NOW to listen to himself: "I always regretted not asking out…" And although he didn't finish his words, he should have known he was talking about Kuki. Cause' that WAS HIM TALKING ABOUT KUKI.

Ugh! And now he regretted it, not being smart enough to actually know what he, himself, meant by that. Because now, he wouldn't know how it would have felt if he did ask her out. It was too late now because as it was mentioned a thousand times already, he was getting decommissioned.

And hell, it wasn't like his remembrance could be extended, because it seemed like Supreme Leader 362 wasn't here anymore. She could not give Wally sympathy and give him a chance at confessing to Kuki, because she had been replaced some other number that slipped his minds. And really, this supreme leader did not know him. All he did know about Wally was that he was part of the popular Sector V.

"Deal with it, will ya?" Wally mumbled to himself. "It was your own cruddy fault you didn't confess to her." Then he stuffed one of his favorite KND weapons in the box, along with a picture of Nigel's tooshie.  
He laughed at it. "Memories…," he whispered sadly.

How he wished to be nine again. He would do anything to be nine again, along with his best friends of course. The three to four years he spent with his fellow operatives were the best. Being with the gang had been everything to him in this KND life.

Everything just had to end. Every single good thing just had to end!  
He looked at the clock. He had half an hour to keep his memory, half an hour to love every moment of what he used to be, half an hour to suffer over what would be lost. He shook his head.

No, he would not forget, decided. He was strong, and he was stubborn! The toughest and most obstinate in Sector V; if it was anyone, Wally could be the one to fight against the decommissioning, and would actually remember something from his time in KND. He would remember this fight, his adventures. And he will never forget, ever lose his memories of his times with Numbuh 3 –he won't forget his love for her. He won't.

And so he would have to fight the greatest battle he would ever have to fight –the fight to keep his memories. And this was a battle Wally had most doubt in. He would not change though, that much he owed Numbu 3 for leaving her if he failed his battle.

Wiping his tears, he took the box and created a hole in his floorboard. He placed the box into the hole, and to conceal it, he rebuilt that floor, and covered it with a rug. No one would find it. They will no take it!

When he stepped on top of it, there was a small "creak." But it wasn't something that would give his hideout away. And so he was content as he painfully crashed on his bed to look at his remaining childhood.

Just fifteen minutes…

My window swung open! And three operatives carried me away; I didn't fight back, because I knew I would be captured soon anyway. I snarled at their faces, and they flinched, scared, but understanding.

"Sorry Numbuh 4, but the Supreme Leader wants you at the Moonbase. The new Numbuh 86 and her squad wi-"

"I got it already!" Wally barked.

The operatives shook with his hostility, and quickly said, "Hey, it's not our fault Numbuh 4. You know you and your Sector were legends here. We hate to have you guys gone, I mean like, you guys were the BEST-"

"I know!" Wally interrupted. "We are the best! But we turned…thirteen. Cruddy time," he complained, beginning to cry again.  
He looked at the new Numbuh 86, and secretly wished to see the orange haired, secretly loving rainbow monkey girl again. It seemed like everyone was leaving, and everything was changing, because everything was aging!

The Decommissioning Leader frowned at Wally, and whispered, "It's your ti-"

"I KNOW IT'S MY TIME! Why the crud does everything have to end?! It's not fair!! And you know it!"

"It's not fair, I know it! But you can't change it."

Wally knew he couldn't change it. But was it his fault for getting mad at the facts? The operatives pushed me into a seat, and I sat, and they buckled me up.

"You were a great member of the Kid's Next Door. You know that?"

"I knew tha-"

"WALLY!!" I knew that voice.

The door slammed open, and the Supreme Leader freaked when she saw the youngest member in Wally's sector come running in. Wally freaked when he saw the youngest member in his sector come running in.

"Wally," she cried.

"Hey, Numbuh 3! You can't be in here," Supreme Leader scolded. "Get her away!"

"NO!! WAIT!" she was pulling back, and she was getting angry.

"NO! Let her stay! I have to tell her something."

"Yes Wally?"

"Kuki…you were really –uh, er… really, special to me. You know that?" She was crying, hard now, but she was smiling, nodding her head. "You…I really…Kuki, I really love you!" She broke down, trying to get to me, but they held her back.

"I love you too, Wally!" Those were the words he had wanted to hear. Those were the words he wanted to hear for a very long time. But…everything was just coming to an end, because they were words that he would never remember.

"Oh and Wally?" she whispered sadly. "Happy Birthday…" And the clock strike twelve, and the plunger sucked his mind clean. "Goodbye Numbuh 4," he heard her say. "I love you."

_I love you too, Kuki. Bye Numbuh 3…_

_

* * *

_

_So..._how was it? Lols, I promise...the chapters after this will be much longer, and hopefully more interesting. This is more like a prolongue.

I am listening to "Doll House."


End file.
